1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump, and more particularly to a pump having an angle adjustable water outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pump in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a main body 10, a water outlet connector 20 fixed on the main body 10 by a plurality of bolts 30 and formed with a water outlet 201. When a user wishes to adjust the included angle between the water outlet 201 of the water outlet connector 20 and the main body 10, the user needs to unscrew all of the bolts 30 from the water outlet connector 20 and the main body 10. After adjustment of the included angle between the water outlet 201 of the water outlet connector 20 and the main body 10, the user needs to screw all of the bolts 30 onto the water outlet connector 20 and the main body 10 again, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the user needs to screw all of the bolts 30 with aid of an additional tool, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. Further, the bolts 30 are easily worn out during a long-term utilization.